Different
by Slytherinhotshot
Summary: I hate summaries. Well here's a hint of my fic. It's a d/g luv fic. dat's all. Read the story to find out wat happens.don't forget to review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Mum. Dad. How come I have to stay here with Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
" It's not only Ron honey, it's also Harry and Hermione." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
" Harry. That fucking ass. He's such a bitch mum." Ginny yelled.  
  
" Virginia Weasley! How many times have I told you not to curse?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
" Um.....let me guess mum. About a thousand times." Ron said.  
  
" Shut the hell up Ron! Well mum I have to say something to you that I should've said to you in a long time." Ginny said grinning.  
  
" What is it Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
" Well at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had been making up in the girls bathroom at night." Ginny said.  
  
" What happened Ron. Did you and Hermione have a fight?" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
" No dad! Ron had been having sex with Hermione!!" Ginny explained.  
  
" Ronald Weasley! What is wrong with both of you? You and Ginny are grounded! For a week!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
" But mum-"  
  
" No buts in this house Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. " Now up to your rooms! And stay there until dinner time!"  
  
" Great job Ginny." Ron mumbled.  
  
" Thank you. I tried hard to do my job." Ginny grinned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Er....Harry and Hermione I'm sorry we couldn't make it to Diagon Ally last week." Ron said.  
  
" It's ok Ron. What happened anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
" Ginny cursed and Ginny told mum that I had been having sex with Hermione." Ron mumbled. " Mrs. Weasley knows that we have been making out?!?!" Hermione said.  
  
" Er.....yeah." Ron said.  
  
" What did she say?" Hermione asked.  
  
" She said we can't go near each other. That means we can't see each other in the girl's bathroom or in any place." Ron blushed.  
  
" That's right. And I'll be watching you." Ginny said.  
  
" Oh brother." Ron said.  
  
" Come on everybody or we'll be late for the Hogwarts Express Train at 9¾ remember." Harry said.  
  
" You're right Harry it's almost time for it to leave. Come on!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
" Ok at least we made it." Ron said.  
  
" We would have been here a moment ago if Ron didn't flirt around with Hermione." Ginny suggested. Ron and Hermione both blushed.  
  
" Well. Well. If it isn't Potter and his fucking friends. Ohhh. Is it true that Weasley's been flirting with Granger?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" Well. Yeah. Ron's been googoo gaagaa over Hermione." Ginny said.  
  
" Hey Weasley! Your sister is actually not on your side." Malfoy smirked.  
  
" Well duh. Who would hang around with a group of jack assess?" Ginny said.  
  
" My Weasley. I like your attitude. Would you care to join me in my compartment?" Malfoy asked evilly.  
  
" Thanks Malfoy. I would appreciate it." Ginny said.  
  
" Perfect." Malfoy said to himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Wow your compartment is better than all the rest." Ginny said.  
  
" Well Weasley. You're in first class. That's why." Malfoy said. " Malfoy. I got a question for you." Ginny said.  
  
" What is it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" Have you ever had-"  
  
" Yes. Why do you care?" Malfoy said.  
  
" Um....just asking." Ginny said.  
  
" Tell me Weasley. Are you a virgin?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" Um yes. That's why my name is Virginia Weasley." Ginny said.  
  
" Ok." Malfoy said. Then, Malfoy started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
" What are you doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Wait and see." Malfoy smirked. All of the sudden Malfoy started walking slowly toward Ginny.  
  
" Malfoy I hope understand that I'm a virgin." Ginny said backing away from Malfoy.  
  
" Of course I do understand. But it's easy. All you do is undress, walk to a king size bed, and start kissing." Malfoy said.  
  
" Er......no thanks. You don't want to see my body. I keep my body to myself and not share it to any one." Ginny said.  
  
" Come on Weasley. Don't you want to try it only once. No one will ever know." Malfoy said. All of the sudden Ginny started unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled down her pants. All that was left was her bra and underwear.  
  
" Bring it on Draco." Ginny grinned.  
  
" I'm all yours Virginia." Malfoy smirked. Ginny and Malfoy kissed together. Malfoy licked Ginny's neck and all the way up to Ginny's lips. Then, Malfoy put his cold white hands on boobs and kissed her. They where doing this until the they had arrived at Hogwarts. They didn't know that they where already at Hogwarts. Then all of the sudden a woman opened Malfoy's compartment to clean up. When she opened it she was so shock. Ginny covered herself with her clothes. Malfoy did a disappearing spell so that he won't get in trouble and left Ginny all by herself in the compartment with the woman. Unfortunately, Ginny didn't notice Malfoy disappearing, but she did get in real trouble with Professor McGonnagal.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Can you believe that they found Ginny half naked in a compartment?" Lavender said to a Ravenclaw girl.  
  
" Why would she do that?" The Ravenclaw girl asked.  
  
" Beats me but I think she was having sex with someone. What else could she be doing in a compartment naked?" Lavender said.  
  
" Where is Ginny?" Ron asked Lavender.  
  
" In the girls dormitory crying." Lavender said.  
  
" Thanks Lavender." Ron said.  
  
" Welcome Ron." Lavender smiled. Ron ran up to Gryffindor's tower. And up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
" Ginny open up." Ron yelled.  
  
" No!" Ginny yelled back.  
  
" Fine! Alohamora!" Ron yelled. The door swung opened.  
  
" What do you want?!?!" Ginny cried.  
  
" Why where you found naked in a compartment?" Ron asked.  
  
" No comment!" Ginny yelled.  
  
" Fine. Whatever happened I won't bother asking." Ron said.  
  
" Fine!" Ginny yelled. She got out her wand. " Now leave me alone! Rictusempra!" Ron flew out of the girl's dormitory. " Pay back time Malfoy!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Review and say what you think of it. 


	2. Revenge?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" Now I was saying that we could have won that game if-"  
  
" Malfoy we need to talk." Ginny said.  
  
" Weasley can't you see I'm a bit busy now. I'm being interviewed by a fan of mine." Malfoy said.  
  
" Well I'm a fan of yours to. Now if you won't talk to me I'll...." Ginny paused. She couldn't do anything to harm Malfoy. But she has to.  
  
" I'll what Weasley? We can talk here if you want to. Um....Bones....interview me later. I have to talk to my girlfriend." Malfoy smirked.  
  
" Congratulations Ginny. Well see you guys later." Bones said.  
  
" Err....bye." Ginny said.  
  
" Now what were you going to tell me Virginia?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" Why didn't you call me Virginia when Bones was here?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Was that all you were going to say to me?" Malfoy said playing with his wand.  
  
" Err....No. Why did you leave me at the train?" Ginny said.  
  
" I tried to grab you, but I couldn't. You see when I kissed you I realized how much I loved you. You're not just a regular Weasley. You're a beautiful and oh so lovely. Forgive me Virginia." Malfoy said softly. He then slowly moved toward Ginny and kissed. Malfoy then made a move on Ginny. Then Ginny pushed Malfoy away and ran. She ran toward her dormitory.  
  
" How am I suppose to get revenge if that person is so charming and hot? What has gotten into you Ginny Weasley?" Ginny said to herself.  
  
* * * * * * I hope you like it. Review Please!!  
  
~ Slytherinhotshot 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
Thanks. All of you who reviewed me. Also, be Slytherin thank you for that review.  
I got an idea! Virginia you're a genius! Malfoy! Prepare to get my revenge. Ginny thought. The next time I see Malfoy its bye bye sweet Ginny and hello Virginia. Ginny jumped out of her bed and walked to The Great Hall. Then there. She spotted him. I'm going to ask him one more time why he left me. If that doesn't work plan b shall do.  
  
"Malfoy we need to talk and I mean it." Ginny said fast.  
  
"Sure name your place but just not here." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Um...err...the dungeon. It's much quieter there. Anyways Snape's not teaching for another two hours." Ginny said.  
  
"Lead the way my sweet Virginia." Malfoy smirked.  
  
Virginia. Ok. I think Malfoy has a plan. Think. What if he makes the same move? Wait. I forgot! Plan b! Oh this is so sweet. Well I hope this work. Ginny thought.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Virginia.. We have landed to planet Earth. Get back here!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Oh! Oh yeah. Sorry." Ginny said.  
  
"Next time don't dose off to la la land without telling me." Malfoy suggested.  
  
"Thanks for the tip Mr. Smarty Pants." Ginny said.  
  
"Will you hurry up?" Malfoy wined.  
  
"Malfoy. I'll give you a tip also." Ginny said.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Will..you..keep.your...fucking mouth shut!" Ginny said. "No. I like to keep it open." Malfoy said joking around.  
  
"Oh.you're such an ass sometimes." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"And you sometimes act like Pansy Parkinson." Malfoy chuckled.  
  
"Do I really?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No." Malfoy said softly. "You act like a Slytherin." Then, Malfoy slowly moved toward Ginny.  
  
It's your chance Virginia. If he makes the move on you do the plan.  
  
"So Virginia. What were you going to say to me?" Malfoy asked as he examines Ginny's body.  
  
"First of all stop staring at me like that. And I was going to ask-"  
  
Before Ginny could answer Malfoy put his right index finger on Ginny's lips to stop her. Then Malfoy slowly went close to Ginny and kissed her. Ginny this is your chance. Time to play along with a Malfoy; Ginny then felt Malfoy's cold hands go down to her waist. Ginny then wrapped his arms all over Malfoy.  
  
"My..Virginia. You actually trust me after what I did to you?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Of course Malfoy. I mean Draco." Ginny said desperately. Boy Malfoy you're actually falling for my trap. Let's see if you will ever trust me again. Then Ginny started kissing him again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where the HELL is Ginny!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Who cares where she is Ron. I mean remember with out Ginny we could have sex. So..Ron. Would you care to join me in the girls' bathroom?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not now Hermio- Hermione suddenly grabbed Ron and started kissing him. " Let go Hermione! You're not yourself today! I mean you wouldn't do that to me." Ron stammered.  
  
"Will you change your mind now?" Hermione said taking off her clothes.  
  
"Uh..duh.."  
  
"Well?" Hermione said now naked. Then Ron slowly walked toward Hermione. Ron drooled all over her like a dog. Ron didn't realize it was morning. He didn't know either why he was in the girls bathroom. Then he slowly opened his eyes and saw Lavender naked next to him. Then he saw his arms around her waist.  
  
"Lavender!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Hi Ron." Lavender said chuckling.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
" She wasn't here at all." Lavender said.  
  
"Last night she was. I was having se-  
  
" That's right Ron." Lavender said.  
  
"You..you..use..-  
  
" Polyjuice." Lavender said.  
  
"Uh...duh...-  
  
"Well Ron. I'll see you tonight then." Lavender said putting on her robe.  
  
"Tomorrow! There ain't going to be a tomorrow Lavender." Ron stammered.  
  
"Oh yes there will! I was smart enough to get our sex night on tape." Lavender said.  
  
"You what!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I got it on tape. So I would show up on the same time and same place if you don't want this tape placed in Hermione's dormitory." Lavender said playing with her hair.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Ron asked.  
  
"I love you! That's why. So show up or else goodbye to your fucking girl friend." Lavender said. Then she walked over to Ron and gave him a sweet kiss. "See you later my sweet."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wake up Virginia!" Malfoy said.  
  
"Huh. I over slept!" Ginny said.  
  
"Well yeah. Anyway I hope you had a wonderful time last night." Malfoy said.  
  
"Well I sure did. I hope we'll do it again." Ginny said playing along.  
  
"Of course." Malfoy smirked.  
  
My plan is working well. Ginny thought.  
  
"So Virginia. The Yule Ball is coming up. Would you like to be my err..um-  
  
"Sure Draco. I'd love to." Ginny smirked.  
  
Then Draco saw Ginny's smirk. He probably knew what Ginny was doing.  
  
I bet she has a plan. Malfoy thought.  
  
~ Hope you enjoyed! Thanx for the peeps that reviewed me.  
  
~ Slytherinhotshot 


End file.
